


Formula1drivers

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Una giornata di noia porta Max a trovare un bel diversivo.
Relationships: ?/?
Kudos: 4





	1. 1

Erano cominciate le vacanze invernali e Max, lo doveva ammettere, a volte si annoiava. Ok non era giusto e la famiglia gli mancava ed era felice di averla con se ma anche il mondo della formula uno gli mancava in continuazione. Pur di stare li sarebbe stato disposto a sentire tutti i battibecchi dei vari piloti. La cosa gli accende un'idea e decide di creare un gruppo, anche se sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile tenere tutti li, anzi, forse non lo sarebbe stato per nulla. Fa accesso a wa e decide di creare un nuovo gruppo -formula1drivers- inserisce nel gruppo determinati elementi a cui sa che sarebbe arrivata una notifica.  
Seb, Charles, Lewis, Nico, Dan, Lando, Sainz, Pierre non credeva di volere altri e, al massimo, si sarebbe visto poi.

MV -Prima anche solo di provare ad uscire sappiate che vi aggiungerò nuovamente fino alla morte, o blocco, di me medesimo   
11:46

Dan -Maxiiiiiii, non mi aspettavo un gruppo da te, ne così velocemente! Come stai?   
11:46

MV -Bene, bene Dan, le vacanze procedono ma sai mi annoiavo e allora...   
11:47

CL -E allora hai pensato di rendere la vita impossibile a noi?   
11:48

MV - Non sei mica obbligato a leggere o rispondere sai?   
11:48

CL - Ma allo stesso tempo non posso uscire... Ti sembra normale?   
11:48

MV -La normalità è negli occhi di chi guarda   
11:49

CL -Ma che cazzo significa?   
11:49

Dan -Vi dirò io sono felice di sentirvi tutti assieme   
11:49

Seb - E io che mi chiedevo perché il mio cellulare non smettesse di vibrare...   
11:50

MV - Meno male, almeno tu Dan!   
11:50

MV -Seeeeeb il primo messaggio era proprio per te e spero che non te lo sia perso   
11:51

Seb -Non ci penso a restare qui sai?   
11:51

CL -Hola Seb, come ha detto con me puoi sempre non leggere e rispondere... Ha senso eh?   
11:51

MV - esattamente! Non mi ripeto   
11:52

seb -Che testa che avete... Hey Carletto   
11:52

LH -?   
11:52

MV - Salve anche a te Lewis   
11:53

PG - Ohi che succede?   
11:53

LN -Non mi siete ancora mancati abbastanza sapete?   
11:53

CS -Nemmeno io?   
11:54

LN - Tu sempre ahahah   
11:54

NR -Perché aprire una simile confusione?   
11:55

PG -A quanto pare a Max mancavamo   
11:55

NR - Nemmeno sono più un pilota!   
11:55

LH -Quoto sulla tua affermazione Nico.   
11:56

MV - Ci manca la tua lingua biforcuta altrimenti   
11:56

NR - Lewis Max fatemi un favore e state zitti entrambi   
11:56

LH - Conosci la libertà di epressione? Eppure la usi molto spesso   
11:57

NR -Lasciamo perdere che è meglio.   
11:58

CL - Vita personale?   
11:58

Dan -Non sei felice di sentirci?   
11:58

CL - Te la prendi se dico che ho di meglio da fare?   
11:58

Dan - No XD   
11:59

CS - Non credo verrà usato molto, ma almeno ci si tiene in compagnia per qualche minuto no?   
11:59

LN - Penso che sia corretto   
11:59

MV -Che fate??   
12:00

Seb -Famiglia.   
12:19

CL -Fuori per sciare   
12:20

Dan -Pranzo con amici   
12:20

PG -Idem   
12:20

LN - Console contro Carlos   
12:20

CS -Sto perdendo   
12:21

NR - Cercare di rilassarsi inutilmente   
12:33

LH -Accidenti se rompi Nico!   
12:33

NR -Ma tu aspetti me per scrivere?   
12:33

LH -No ma sono rotto, se non ti va bene silenzia, lo sai fare si?   
12:34

NR -Sai sei l'unico motivo per cui ho davvero voglia di lasciare!   
12:34

LH - E vattene cazzo, alla fine non c'entri nulla nemmeno con il nome della chatt no?   
12:34

Dan -Hey vacci piano Lewis...   
12:35

LH -Ho solo detto la verità   
12:35

MV - Voi avete troppa tensione sessuale repressa ragazzi! Perché non andate a sfogarla in privato mmh?   
12:36

CL -Hey ma che succede? Mi sembrava di avere un vibratore in mano visto che non cessava mai   
12:36

Dan - Non è che sei esperto?   
12:37

CL - Ti ignoro Dan   
12:37

Seb - Non mi mancavano le loro liti onestamente e Charles... Ma cosa cavolo dici?   
12:37

CL -Dio come vi scioccate voi   
12:38

MV -Eh si, non potete immaginare le esperienze di Charles   
12:38  
Seb - E per quanto mi riguarda nemmeno lo voglio sapere   
12:38

LN -...   
12:39

CL -Piantatela!   
12:39

CS -Però, dopo nemmeno due ore si parla di sesso e vibratori ahaha   
12:43

MV -Sappiamo mantenere una certa attenzione   
12:43

CS -Vedo e approvo   
12:43

LN -Comunque, avete notato che sono spariti davvero?   
12:43

Seb -Se risolvono sarà meglio   
12:44

CL -Ci conti davvero?   
12:44

Seb -Ho detto che è meglio, non che ci credo   
12:44

MV -Non cominciate voi ora   
12:44

Seb - Non abbiamo motivo   
12:45

CL -Infatti, era solo uno scambio di opinioni   
12:45

Dan -Lasciamole tali ahaha   
12:46

MV -Bravi, usiamo lo spirito di Dan   
12:50

Accenna un sorriso continuando a sentire il cellulare, era contento di aver aperto questa chatt e, non voleva ammetterlo, ma adesso gli sembrava di essere a casa, di avere finalmente tutto per sentirsi completo.


	2. 2

LH- Allora? Cogliamo il suggerimento dei ragazzi e chiariamo il nostro problema in privato?  
13.29

NR- Lewis, lasciami in pace, non ho voglia di rovinarmi il resto della giornata  
13.30

LH- L'hanno chiamata tensione sessuale, io non sono d'accordo, se fossi li di sicuro non ti scoperei ma ti mollerei, al massimo, un pugno  
13.31

NR- Tu scoparmi? Ma non ci pensare nemmeno, al più sarebbe il contrario...  
13.31

LH- Il tuo scopo era farmi ridere? In quel caso ci sei riuscito. In realtà è da una vita che le tue pagliacciate mi fanno ridere  
13.33

NR- Davvero Lewis, non ce la faccio a reggere ancora delle liti con te...  
13.33

LH- Non sei mai stato in grado di reggere nulla in confronto a me  
13.34

NR- Ma che problemi hai?  
13.34

LH- Non lo so, ma forse qualcuno lo ho, sto pensando a quanto vorrei spingerti la lingua in gola...  
13.35

NR- Tu sei pazzo, ti rendi conto di cosa scrivi?  
13.36

LH- Wooow, ti ho scioccato bambino? Allora non dovrei dirti che altro ho in testa?  
13.37

NR- Non credo mi interessi davvero...  
13.37

LH- Chissà perché credo di si...  
13.38

LH- Oh wow, ti ho scioccato biondino?  
13.42

NR- Guarda che sono passati solo un paio di minuti, cosa c'è ti manco così tanto?  
13.42

LH- Ti piacerebbe vero?  
13.43

NR- Essere nei tuoi pensieri? No davvero...  
13.43

LH- Allora, vuoi sapere a cosa sto pensando?  
13.44

NR- ... Dimmi...  
13.44

LH- Hahaha fingi indifferenza ma so che vuoi saperlo... Ok, te lo dico. Hanno parlato di vibratori, mi chiedevo come sarebbe mettertene uno dentro  
13.46

NR- Idiota, credo ti terrai la curiosità a vita...  
13.46

LH- Anche io, e sai perché? Perché non voglio più farlo... sai perché?  
13.47

NR- Partendo dal fatto che sono felice che tu non sia qui in generale, no, non lo so, perché non vuoi più farlo? Mi pentirò di avertelo chiesto già lo so...  
13.48

LH- Perché mi romperebbe che ci sia un giocattolo nel tuo culo quando ci starebbe meglio il mio cazzo  
13.49

NR- CRETINO...  
13.50

LH- Sei arrossito?  
13.50

NR- Non ti riguarda, però ammetto che mi stai facendo venire voglia di qualcosa di te dentro di me...  
13.51

LH- Non dirlo a me, sono duro...  
13.52

NR- Lewis, attento a quello che scrivi...  
13.52

LH- Se tu fossi qua, me lo succhieresti?  
13.53

NR Adesso cominciava davvero a sentirsi strano. -Si, si te lo vorrei succhiare...  
13.54

LH Accenna un sorriso -Ti va di toccarci? Sesso online  
13.55

NR- Lewis- Si passa una mano tra i capelli sospirando appena. -Va bene  
13.56

LH- Stupendo, allora raggiungimi sul letto...  
13.56

NR Sapeva quanto la cosa potesse essere assurda, ma si alza dal divano stendendosi a letto. -Eccomi, sono a letto...  
13.59

LH- Fantastico, allora le mie mani sono impegnate a slacciarti lentamente la camicia, e ti sfiorano lentamente il corpo...  
14.00

Si passa una mano tra i capelli sudati, ok, aveva davvero seguito le direttive di Lewis e si era toccato secondo i suoi ordini? Doveva essere davvero impazzito. Chissà se Lewis aveva davvero fatto quello che Nico gli aveva detto. Prende il cellulare leggendo i loro ultimi messaggi dove avevano scritto di essere venuti. Non aveva ancora risposto, stava riprendendo fiato, ringraziava mentalmente di essere solo in casa.

LH- Ehy, ci sei?  
14.34

NR- Si, ci sono...  
14.34

LH- Wow, miglior sesso virtuale mai fatto  
14.35

NR- Lo hai già fatto?  
14.35

LH- Hahaha ma sei matto? Chi farebbe una cosa simile con me se non tu?  
14.36

NR- Ma scusa tu hai detto... Cioè scritto... Oh dannazione Lewis, mi fai impazzire...  
14.37

LH- Ti ho appena fatto impazzire vero? ;)  
14.37

NR- LEWIS  
14.38

LH- Lo hai gridato il mio nome? Mi chiamavi mentre arrivavi? Mentre le dita affondavano in te?  
14.39

NR- Lewis, non sto a dirtelo, te lo scordi...  
14.39

LH- Ma io voglio saperlo Nico, forse era meglio farlo in chiamata? Almeno potevo sentire i tuoi gemiti ;)  
14.40

NR- Avresti solo sentito il telefono che ti si chiudeva in faccia...  
14.41

LH- Voglio farlo, con te, lo abbiamo fatto virtualmente ma io voglio farlo di persona, Nico, vuoi fare sesso con me?  
14.42

NR- Lewis...  
14.42

LH- Hahaha spero invocherai tante volte il mio nome come in questi messaggi  
14.43

LH- Facciamo sesso Nico? Dimmi di si  
14.44

NR Osserva i messaggi sentendosi caldo passandosi una mano tra i capelli. -Quando?  
14.44

LH- E' un si? Altrimenti il quando non serve  
14.45

NR- Si, è un si, ho voglia di sentirti...  
14.46

LH- Dentro? Accetterai buono buono di avermi? Non te ne pentirai  
14.46

NR sospira scuotendo la testa. - Lewis, quando? Prima che con le tue cazzate mi fai cambiare idea  
14.47

LH- Hahaha sta buono biondino non ti agitare, Vivian voleva farti una sorpresa, mi ha invitato da voi per Natale, riusciamo a ritagliarlo un po' di spazio?  
14.49

LH- Ah a proposito, SORPRESAAA  
14.49

NR Osserva i messaggi accennando un sorriso, quanto era scemo, sembrava davvero il suo Lewis di tanti anni fa. -Si, nessun problema, avremo il nostro spazio. Mi hai dato una ragione per aspettare Natale- Ok, forse non avrebbe dovuto inviare quell'ultima cosa, ma ormai era tardi.  
14.51

LH- Vale lo stesso per me, ora devo andare, sentiamoci ancora ok?- Si lecca appena le labbra pensieroso.  
14.52

NR- So già dove vuoi andare a parare...  
14.53

LH- Non fare il duro, lo so che lo vuoi anche tu  
14.53

NR- Infatti lo voglio, a presto Lewis  
14.44

Sorride alla risposta del tedesco, alzandosi, dirigendosi in bagno per fare una bella doccia. Doveva davvero ricordarsi di ringraziare Max, non tanto per aver creato quel gruppo, ma perché aveva ragione. Avevano davvero bisogno di sfogare la loro tensione sessuale. "Non vedo l'ora sia Natale." Lo aveva scritto nel gruppo leggendo tutte le domande che i ragazzi gli facevano ma non avrebbe risposto, posa il cellulare sul ripiano e ridendo si infila sotto la doccia.


End file.
